Till Death Do Us Part
by Shizuka Namura
Summary: Vampire Knight reincarnation fic. Yuuki has been in love with Kaname since she first met him, but doesn't want to marry him out of reluctance to force those feelings on him. Kaname just wants to see Yuuki happy and is willing to let her go into delinquent Zero's arms if that's what it takes. Can these two bridge their communication gap and finally find happiness together?


**Summary: **

Vampire Knight reincarnation fic.

Kaname Kuran is Yuuki's fiancé. Yuuki has been in love with Kaname since she first met him, but doesn't want to marry him out of reluctance to force those feelings on him. Kaname just wants to see Yuuki happy and is willing to let her go into delinquent Zero's arms if that's what it takes. Can these two bridge their communication gap and finally find happiness with each other?

**Chapter 1**

"Yori!" A girl in a creamy white uniform calls, her shoulder length brown hair flutters behind her.

"Yuuki," Her friend turns to her, a serene girl with short wavy honey blonde hair. "You're late. Did you oversleep again?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry!" Yuuki bows apologetically. She feels bad that she probably made her friend wait for so long. "I stayed up late studying last night."

"Oh, so you're ready for the math test then?"

"Eerr…"

"I'll help you with the problems you didn't understand when we get to school." Yori says with a sigh.

"Thank you Yori! You're a lifesaver!"

"We should get going, or we won't make it in time for the first bell."

"R-right!"

Cherry blossoms fluttered in the wind as Yuuki and Yori made their way up the hill along with the other late comers. At the top of the hill was the prestigious school of Cross Academy. A private school for the rich and elite.

"Hey, could you two walk any slower?" Yuuki and Yori turn to look over their shoulders at a pair of identical boys with silver hair and light lilac eyes.

"Ah Kiryuu-kun and Kiryuu-kun." Yori says. "Good morning."

"It's Ichiru and Zero." The one with longer hair says with a small smile.

"Ah, okay. I understand Kiryuu-kun." Yori nods.

"Ichiru."

"Kiryuu-kun."

"Ichiru."

"Kiryuu-kun."

"Ichiru!"

"Kiryuu-kun."

"Ah whatever forget it." Ichiru finally says with a sigh, giving up on the hopeless argument.

"Zero, are you guys running late too?" Yuuki asks ignoring the two weirdos in the background.

"Isn't it obvious." Zero replies curtly. "And we're all going to be scolded for being late if you don't hurry up."

"Won't Yuuki-chan have to take supplementary classes if she's late again?" Ichiru asks with a pleasant smile

"Ah! That's right! Oh no!" Yuuki turns and begins to run towards the school gate.

"Be careful not to trip!" Yori calls after her.

"Aren't you worried about being late?" Ichiru asks. Yori turns to look at him.

"Not really. I'm a good student so being late once won't hurt me." She says then calmly pointing to Zero asks, "Shouldn't Kiryuu-kun number two be concerned though considering how many times he's skipped class?"

"Ah that's right Zero, it would be a shame if you got held back because of your poor attendance." Ichiru agrees.

"You two…" Zero says grinding his teeth in frustration. "Fine then." He turns and begins jogging after the idiot who has already disappeared from sight.

"Those two are so alike." Yori says as she watches Zero leave.

"Yeah they should just get married already." Ichiru agrees. Yori nods then stops and frowns.

"But Yuuki…she's engaged. Isn't she?"

Elsewhere Yuuki could see the school gate in sight, she looked down and checked her watch. _Oh thank god I'm going to just barely make it. _Relief has just flooded her when she crashes into something.

"Yuuki! Are you alright?" Yuuki looks up at the dark haired man with reddish brown eyes that stands over her, offering his hand.

"K-Kaname-senpai!" She stutters taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet. "Ah, yes, I'm fine!"

"That's good; I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Kaname says with a soft smile as he gently brushes some dust off her uniform. "I'm sorry that I bumped into you."

"No! You don't need to apologize!" Yuuki waves her hands emphatically. "It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm sorry Kaname-senpai!"

"Yuuki," Kaname says, his smile falling. _Ah he looks sad. Did I upset him somehow?_ Yuuki wonders panicking a bit. "Do you really have to call me senpai? Just Kaname would do." _Oh, this again._

"But, it just makes more sense to call you senpai, you are my senior after all! Kaname is too informal, it's embarrassing!" In the distance the bell for school rings. "Oh no! I'm late! I'll see you later Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki turns and runs towards the school.

"Yuuki-!" Kaname reaches out to her then lets his hand fall with a sigh. His brow furrowing in a troubled expression. A movement behind him reaches his ears and he turns to look.

"Kuran." It's Zero, glaring at him with eyes of ice.

"Kiryuu." Kaname returns coldly.

"What were you talking to her about?"

"She fell, I only helped her up."

"Stay away from her. You only cause her trouble!" Zero snarls.

"She's my fiancé I'm allowed to be as close to her as I like." Kaname returns with a glare. "Besides don't you cause her even more trouble by making her worry about you Kiryuu-kun?"

"Tch!"

"Shouldn't you be hurrying to class now Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname asks his voice darkly pleasant. "It wouldn't do for you to be late."

Kiryuu passes by Kaname, stopping shortly to glare at him one last time. He hates him. He hates how he can't do anything about him and the trouble he causes Yuuki. Because this is Kaname Kuran, heir to the Kuran company the largest shipping company in Japan. A family so influential that they even have their own secret police. But oh, how Zero would love to punch that smug grin off of that bastard's face.

Zero enters the classroom, still in a foul mood from his encounter. Yuuki stares at him from her seat, messy math notes spread out before here. _Zero looks upset, I wonder if something happened. _She gives a shake of her head. _I can't think about that now! I need to focus on this exam! Ooooh, I'm so gonna fail this!_

"I can't help wondering what's going to happen." Yori admits to Ichiru as they walk, still casually making their way to school.

"Happen with what?" Ichiru asks.

"With Yuuki, and Zero-kun, and Kuran-senpai."

"What about them?"

"I can't help but get the feeling that they're all connected, like fate is pulling them together. Don't you think it would be interesting to see how they're story will unfold?"

"I suppose." Ichiru agrees.

Yori looks up at the cherry blossoms floating in the air, a new beginning. She stares at the sky, thinking of a time from the distant past. A time when her best friend was caught up in a love triangle much like she is now. Back then the world was so dark, but now it's full of sunlight. She wonders if that will change things.

"Will things be different this time, or will the events from the distant past repeat themselves?"

"Hey, Wakaba what are you muttering about." Ichiru asks.

"It's nothing." She replies looking back at him with a smile. "Come on, let's go."


End file.
